Black and White
by Darks00
Summary: Jude becomes blind after a sleepover at Jens and Jonseys house. When you can't see, who will be there to save you and be your sight? And what's Nikki hiding? JudexJen
1. Prolouge

Black and White 

By Darks00

Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hey everyone, Darks here! How is everyone? Ok, um, before I begin, this story I would say this story is like a parody of an "King of the Hill" episode. It's the episode where Hank gets blind. Jude is going to get blind the same way Hank did. Other than that, this story if fully my ideas, and all that crap. Thanks.

JUDES POINT OF VIEW

It started off as a normal day. But I never knew one day could change your whole life. It's wierd...how in a moment, you can lose everything. You don't realize how important that thing is till you lost it. But it just goes to tell, everything happens for a reason. ANWAYS, I was at Jonsey and Jens house. Jonsey and Jens parents just go married, and were on their honey moon. Jens sister and Jonseys brothers went out for supper. Caitlin, Jonsey, Jen, Nikki, Wyatt and myself were at Jonsey and Jens house for a sleep over.

Like I said...it was a normal day. Jonsey and Nikki were flirting with each other, they've been going out for about 4 months now. I sighed, as the two of them kissed for the hundreth time. Would I ever find love? Who am I kidding? Who could love me? Then, Jen, Caitlin, Wyatt and me went to make beds, while Nikki and Jonsey went to go get some more blankets.

"What's taking them so long?" Complained Jen after thirty minutes later.

"I don't know," Wyatt moaned. "Probley still flirting with each other."

"I think it's sweet, they're finally together!" shrieked Caitlin.

"I thought you didn't want them together," Wyatt said.

"Well, now that I realize it didn't change the group, it's alright," Caitlin replied.

"I'm going to see what's taking them so long, dude and dudettes," I told them.

I walked up the long, wooden stair case. The stairs creaked, as they were begging me to get off them. Then, I heard Jonsey laughing, and Nikki was moaning.

"What the heck?" I whispered outloud.

I went to the door where I heard it from...it was from Jonseys room. I slowly opened the door.

"hey, Jonsey, Nikki, will you guys..." I began, but was cut off.

Jonsey and Nikki starred at me. Nikki quickly covered herself with Jonseys blanket so I wouldn't see her naked, and Jonsey quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself. I screamed. They were having sex.

"OH GOD, OH GOD!" I cried out.

I quickly slammed the door, and ran down the stairs.

"Jude?" cried out Jen. "You alright?"

They must of heard me screaming. Everything then went blurry. I thought I was just immagining things, but when I tried to go down the stairs, but I fell down. I moaned in pain.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked me.

Then, it finally hit me, as I said,

"I'm...I'm...blind!"

TO BE CONINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	2. Blind with Secrets

Chapter 2: Blind with Secrets

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

"Oh my God," I cried out. "Jude, you can't be blind!"

"Then why the heck can't I see?" He threw back at me.

"I dunno, open your eyes!" Caitlin cried out.

"I can't, you idiot!" He shouted back.

"Jude, how'd you get blind out of nowhere?" Wyatt asked.

JUDES POINT OF VIEW:

Should I tell them the truth? No, I couldn't...would they believe me if I told the truth...that I saw Nikki and Jonsey...doing it? I must have got shocked, and that caused me to become blind. The best solution for now is to lie.

"I don't know," I replied.

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

Nikki and Jonsey soon came down with some more blankets and pillows.

"Is Jude alright?" asked Jonsey.

"No, he's blind!" I cried out.

"He's...blind?" Nikki asked, confused. "Ok, Jude, How many fingers am I holding?"

Nikki than put all five fingers up.

"I told you for the hundreth time," complained Jude, "I can't see! Why won't you believe me?"

"It's just hard to take in, Jude," Jonsey replied.

"Let's take you to the emergancy room at the hospital. Luckly, Jude brought his car over to drive here. Where's your keys, Jude?" I asked him.

"On the kitchen counter, where I left them," Jude told me.

"Ok, let's go." Said Caitlin.

AT THE EMERGANCY ROOM:

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

We were all waiting in the waiting room. Jude was holding onto my hands tight for dear life, as I guided him to his chair. It felt wierd...holding your best friends hand. But, when he sat down and Jude let go of my hand, I must admit...I didn't want him to let go. I wanted him to know I was there for him. If only I knew his pain...

By now, Jude was wearing these big honking black sunglasses, with an old mans cane.

"Jonsey," I moaned out. "Why did you give Jude that crap from the attic?"

"I dunno," Jonsey shrugged. "Don't you watch t.v. when a character gets blind? They always wear the sunglasses and have a cane."

I sighed. Tipical Jonsey. After that, a nurse approched us.

"Jude Lizowski?" She asked.

"Right here," Nikki said, standing up.

I took Judes hand, as he leaned against my side for support.

"Come on, Jude, almost there," I encourged to him.

I helped him sit on the hospital bed, as the rest of us took a seat. Soon, a male doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Raggen." He said, looking at us all.

Dr.Reggen was a tall man. He had these dull looking brown eyes, with very shaggy and messy blonde hair.

"What's the problem? Dr.Reggen asked us.

"Our friend, Jude, just got blind." Caitlin explained, pointing to Jude on the hospital bed.

"How did he get blind?" asked the doctor.

"I dunno," Replied Jude.

"This is unusal. You don't just get blind out of nowhere," Said Dr.Raggens confused.

"Could a shock to the system do this to you?" asked Jude.

"Yes, it been known to happen," Dr.Raggens said, thinking. "If this came out of nowhere, it shouldn't last too long. In about 24 hours, his sight should come back. If it doesn't, come see me again."

"Thank you, doctor," Wyatt said.

Jonsey got up before I did, he approched Jude, got him off the hospital bed, as Jude leaned against him for support, holding Jonseys hand.

"Come on, Jude, you can do it," encouraged Jonsey.

But, what Jonsey didn't see was the little stool right infront of Jude, that Jude was about to trip over. Jude took a step, before I could cry out, Jude tripped over the stool, as he moaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry, dude," apologized Jonsey, giving an embarrising laugh.

I sighed, as I helped Jude up. We were all about to go, but Nikki stayed back.

"Nikki? Coming?" Caitlin asked.

"No, I'll be right with you, ok?" Nikki said.

Jonsey stared at her for a moment, then said, "Yeah, we'll be right with you."

We all shruged, as the rest of us waiting for them in Judes car.

NIKKIS POINT OF VIEW:

As soon as the gang left, Jonsey went to shut the door.

"Doctor, we know how Jude got blind," I confessed.

"How?" Dr. Raggens asked.

"Well...uh...he caught Jonsey and myself...ergh...let's say doing grown-up things?" I said, being embarressed.

"you mean sex?" He asked.

OH MY GOD. Do you know how funny it is when a doctor can say that so comfortable?

"Yes." Jonsey asked for me, starting to blush.

"Oh, my," Dr.Raggens said. "Well, in that case, just like I said before, it's going to go away, it will just take some time, ok?"

"Thanks, doc," Said Jonsey.

Jonsey was about to leave, but I stayed put.

"Coming?" Jonsey asked me.

"Tell the gang I will meet them in a moment. I need to ask Dr.Raggens something personal." I said.

Jonsey shrugged, than left.

JONSEYS POINT OF VIEW:

I left, closing the doctors door behind me. What did Nikki wanted to talk to Dr.Raggens about? I was confused, but I decided it was best to give Nikki some personal space.

Then, I laughed at the fact Jude went blind for when he saw Nikki and I "doing it." man, talk about embarressing. Thank God he walked in AFTER we finished.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	3. Personal Issues

Chapter 3: Personal Issues

Jens point of view:

We were now home from the hospital. We were trying to figure out something to do.

"How about we play scrabble?" suggested Caitlin.

"I'm still blind," Commented Jude.

"uh...monopoly?" asked Wyatt.

"Monoply sucks, and I still can't see!" yelled Jude.

"Oh, right..." muttered Jonsey, followed by, "blind people aren't fun..."

"uhhh..." said Jude, almost as a whisper. "I have to use the washroom...can someone please take me?"

"NO WAY!" shouted everyone.

"But I have to go!" complained Jude.

"Hold it in, dude!" cried out Jonsey.

"Then you'd have to change my pants after," warned Jude.

"ok, ok," said Wyatt, putting his hands up in the air. "It has to be a boy...he has something we all saw before."

"Rock, paper sissors?" asked Jonsey.

"ok." said Wyatt.

"Rock, paper, sissors!" shouted Wyatt and Jonsey.

(Wyatt ended up having sissors, as Jonsey had paper.)

"CRAP!" yelled Jonsey.

Jonsey took Judes hand, as he slowly lead him to the washroom, followed by everyone laughing.

A few minutes later, was a loud "clunck!" followed by Jude screaming. Everyones eyes got big, as Caitlin said, "Geeze, I'm glad I didn't have the bean burrito...he must have really had to go."

Jude and Jonsey came back from the washroom, with Judes pants soaked, and Jonseys shirt all wet.

"What happened?" asked Nikki.

"Well, first, Jude couldn't find the toliot." started Jonsey. "Then, his butt fell INTO the toliot."

Everyone laughed, as Nikki asked, "how'd you get wet?"

"You try to get a blind person to the washroom without getting wet!" snapped Jonsey.

"well, I'm ready for bed," Caitlin said, yawning.

everyone got into their sleeping bag. Caitlin was to the far right, followed by Nikki, then me, then Jude, Jonsey then Wyatt. No one had troubles sleeping, besides Jude and myself. It's been about a half an hour. My eyes were closed, but I kept on twisting and turning. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jen?" asked the voice. I realized it was Jude, for he had troubles finding my shoulder, and his voice sounded un-life like.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"are you asleep?" Jude asked me.

"Jude, if I was sleeping, I would have responded, wouldn't I?" I said, a little angry. (LOL don't you hate it when people do that?)

"Oh..." Jude said. "I can't sleep, either."

"What's on your mind, Jude?" I asked him. I sat up in my sleeping bag.

"I don't know. What if I never get my sight back?" he asked, worried.

"Don't worry, you will." I assured him. "YOu remember what the doctor said...this will pass."

"I dunno," said Jude, still un-sure. "I'm worried I will never see my friends faces again."

I began to look down, feeling sorry for Jude. I pulled Jude towards me, pulling him into a hug.

"You will see us again, Jude." I told him. "I know it."

I'm sure I felt something wet on my shoulder. Was Jude crying?

"You know, Jen," Jude said, after breaking our hug. "You were always my confidence. I never really had confidence in myself, but when I think about you...I dunno..."

I smiled. It feels so good when people give you a compliment.

"I feel the same way, Jude." replied.

Jude slowly found his sleeping bag, as we closed our eyes, trying to fall asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	4. It's Now or Never

Chapter 4: It's Now or Never

(a/n: Hey everyone, you probley realized that this is no longer a humour story...of course, I'm going to try to make this funny as possible, but I'm running out of ideas, you know? LOL. ANWAYS, thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 4...)

NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW:

I woke up to the sound of Jude running into the wall. I sighed.

"Jude, where're you going?" I asked him.

"I have to use the washroom!" Jude cried out. "I'm almost there!"

"I wish I could say that, Jude," I replied. "Too bad the washroom is half across the house from where you are!"

"...oh..." said Jude, confused. "Wyatt? Jonsey? Help?"

"Your turn, dude...enjoy." Jonsey said to Wyatt, smirking.

Wyatt sighed, as he took Judes hand.

By now everyone was awake. Inside of my heart, I had a secret. But no one knew that secret. But, I had to tell it soon. For, they soon were going to notice or suspect somethings up. I sighed. One part of me told me to keep it a secret. The other side of me told that my friends do care and will be there with me.

I decided to tell my thoughts to screw off, as I went to the table for breakfast. But, the thoughts came back..back, and back again. Wyatt finally came back from taking Jude from the washroom. They were all at the table. I could have their attention and tell them, I told myself.

"Guys, I have something to say," I told them, clearing my throught.

Eveyrone looked around, confused...but at least I got their attention.

"You guys know how much I love Jonsey, right?" I began.

"Yes. And he loves you back," replied Wyatt.

"Well...we know why Jude got blind." I told them, holding my breathe, studing their reactions.

"How?" asked Jen, almost jumping out of her chair.

"When Jude came to see what took Jonsey and me so long to get the blankets, he was shocked..." I continued..."for...we were naked..."

I turned my head down. I didn't expect this to happen. I never knew I would crack open like this.

"You were doing it?" cried out Wyatt.

I shook my head yes.

"Jude, why didn't you tell us?" screamed Jen, slapping his back. "You scared us half to death!"

"I'm sorry," said Jude.

I was amazed. I never knew how much emmotions the eyes hold. We couldn't look at Judes eyes. We couldn't see threw them, like windows to the soul. But, I remembered I had more to say.

"There's more," I said.

I took a deep breathe. This was it. It's now or never.

"Guys...I'm...I'm..." I said, stuttering. "Pregnant, with Jonsey Garcias child."

Silence was making fools of us all. It was like we were frozen in time. Jen gasped. Jonsey let out a cry of surprise. Wyatt looked at the floor uncomfortable, Caitlins eyes got big, and Jude...we didn't know how he was feeling. Jonsey broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jonsey asked.

"Jonsey, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say!" I cried out. "That's why I went back to to the doctors after Judes appointment."

Jonsey shook his head in shame, as he ran upstairs. I could swear he was crying. Crap. Smart one, NIkki, I told myself. I tried to get up, but Jen pulled me back down to my chair.

"How many?" Jen asked.

"How many what?" I replied.

"How many months?" Questioned Jen.

I took a deep breathe. "7 months..."

"WOW." yelled Caitlin. "You sure don't look like it. It doesn't look like you gained too much weight."

"I know." Sighed Nikki. "But I had to tell you guys."

Silence was still picking at our souls...having fun playing with our minds and emmotions...but most of all, Silence was picking my soul apart.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:

Hey everyone! I had to say this, because this is funy...There was 2 people who guessed Nikki was pregnant...that made me laugh, I thought you guys would get that hint very quick, LOL. I didn't know how to make it more...less ovious, is that's a word, LOL. Have a nice day, guys, thanks.

Darkness' Kid


	5. Fates Curse

Chapter 5: Fates Curse

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

Speechless, without words, I looked down at my feet. I mean, what would you say if your friend just told you she was pregnant...with your step-brothers child! Nikki ran up the stairs, after Jonsey. Wyatt and Caitlin, both being uncomfortable, decided it was best to go home. Jude and myself said our goodbyes. Jude and myself were the only ones in the kitchen left. Then, I heard a noise. It started soft, then it got louder. I turned my head, to realize, it was Jude crying.

"Jude?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You ok? What's wrong?"

"This..." Jude said, throwing his hands in the air. "This is all my fault."

"WHAT?" I cried out in surprise. "NO! How is Nikki getting pregnant your fault? YOU weren't the one who got her pregnant!"

"If...if I had my sight back, this would have never happened..." Jude said, tears just flowing like an endless river now.

"JUDE! NO!" I said, not realizing I was screaming till Jude jumped, "I'm sorry, ok? I can't let you blame yourself. Jude, things happen for a reason. Who knows, maybe you walking on Jonsey and Nikki...and you becoming blind, happened for a reason..."

"You're saying me being blind is a good thing?" Jude asked, starting to raise his voice.

"No, no!" I said, shaking my head. "Ok, look...don't get all depressed, ok? Nikki being pregnant...it's Jonsey and Nikkis problem. But we're their friends. We're there for them, but it's not our problem or fault. You being blind...it was THEIR fault, but they are trying thier best to get your better. They feel sorry, and you know that. We're friends, Jude, that's why we do these things."

Jude still looked unsure. I sighed.

"Jude, remember when you were there for me when my hampster died?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" Jude said, waiting for me to continue.

"You hated that hampster." I said, smiling at the memory. "But, you were there for me, cause we're friends...and besides...maybe I liked seeing you so helpless."

Jude gave a little laugh, as he slapped me lightly on my shoulder. Jude lifted his hands out for a hug. I smiled, as Jude and me were lost in our little hug.

"I'll stay with you intill you get better, Jude," I told him.

Jude smiled. Then, we slowly went towards each other. Jude was about to kiss me, but I could tell he was having troubles finding my mouth. I laughed, as I took his head, and put it almost touching my lips...This was what I was waiting for. My first kiss from Jude. Now, we could be together, and live happy, and Jude would get his sight back...

But, my dreams came falling stars when Jude jumped back as soon as he heard Nikki and Jonsey come down the stairs. My heart sank. What could been my only chance to kiss Jude was gone. Broken apart. So was my heart.

"I'm sorrrrrry!" yelled Nikki to Jonsey. "This is as much as your fault as it is mine!"

"You were the one who told me we should do this!" shouted back Jonsey.

"What? Bull-crap!" Threw back Nikki. "You were the one who suduced me!"

Jude and me gasped. Jonsey and Nikki turned their heads to look at us, as they just realized we were alive. Nikki then looked like a lost rabbit, then, she ran outside the door, with nothing but tears.

"JONSEY!" I shouted. "You are that father of that unborn child! You need to take the consiquences of your actions!"

"Mind your own buisness!" spat out Jonsey.

We all knew Jonsey was selfish, but...this was a whole new side of Jonsey Garcia. It's funny how love can make fools of us all. How it can make us feel we're on top of the world...then our heart breaks in half just in a second. Love keeps us waiting...it keeps us dreaming...it gives us hope. But, at the same time, it gives us grief...loneliess...and the parts left of your broken heart.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Darkness' Kid


	6. Eyes Wide Open

Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Open

JENS POINT OF VIEW:

Jonsey ran outside right after he finished his arguement with Nikki. I think he was running after Nikki, but who knew...I mean, this IS Jonsey Garcia we're talking about. I gave a little sigh. Life could be so unfair.

"Hey, Jen," Jude said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We were about to do something, weren't we?" Jude asked me.

I smiled. Oh my God, I couldn't believe this was happening. I put my hands on Judes cheeks, guiding him to my mouth. It was a short, sweet kiss...but it felt like Heaven.

"Uh...Jen?" Jude said.

"yeah?" I replied back.

"You have something on your teeth." Jude said.

I gasped. "Jude...you...you...can see again?"

"Woah...dudette, I can!" Jude cried out. "That kiss must have shocked me back to my sences!"

I gave a shriek, as I hugged Jude, and again, gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for being my sight, Jen." Jude said, smiling.

"Anytime, Jude...Anytime." I told him.

EPILOUGE:

AUTHORESS' POINT OF VIEW:

Nikki had a beautiful baby girl on October 3rd, two months after Jude got his sight back. Jude and Jen were happy together, now dating. Nikki and Jonsey did somehow manage to forgive each other. Now, the 6teen gang were at the hospital, in Nikkis hospital room, looking at the beautiful girl in her arms. She was really tiny, with little black hair, and beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"So you're the one causing me so much pain inside of me!" Said Nikki joking.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm not. I don't want to get too attached to her," Nikki said, looking down.

"WHAT?" Cried out Wyatt.

"I'm...I'm...giving her to the orphanage..." Nikki explained.

"Nikki, no, don't do that! She's your child!" Jen screamed.

"But, Jonsey and me can't look after the child. She'll have a better life this way." Nikki said, with a tear dropping down her eye.

A nurse came in.

"I see you finished writing the fourms for your babies adoption," The nurse said.

Nikki shook her head "yes." Nikki gave the baby a little kiss on the cheek, then cried when the nurse took her baby.

"I'm sorry..." Nikki muttered under her breathe. "Have a good life."

THE END

* * *

Ok, guys, I know I said "The End," but it's not. It's just the end of the first story in the "Black and White" series. Here's a little preview... 

Nikki is still trying to get over giving her baby to the orphanage. She thought she would never see her again. But, 14 years later, her 14 year old daughter comes and finds her. Not wanting to leave her child in the rain, she takes her daughter in. A mother and a daughter who never saw each other for 14 years, are about to meet face to face...how's Jonsey and them going to take this? And, why is Caitlin acting funny? It's up to the gang to find out before it's too late...

TO BE CONTINUED, ON...

Black and White 2: Don't Forget Me

Darkness' Kid


End file.
